Mind uploading
Mind Uploading is a biological technology aimed to fully transfer a Homelander's intelligence into a synthetic brain, or the CPU as it came to be known. Originally, the Homelanders intended to use regular miniature supercomputers as hardware for their minds, but after discovery, development and wide introduction of quantum computers, they decided to use these instead. Overview The idea of turning organic brains into synthetic computers was first proposed when the Homelanders were at the stage of achieving regenerative longevity, that guaranteed the dramatic increase of healthy life expectancy. But since organic tissues have a number of limitations, even if genetically modified, the Homelanders decided to start the development of mind uploading technology. The other reason for this was the fact that the synthetic brain can be easily upgraded to have more calculation power and data storage capacity. Unlike organic brains, the synthetic ones were much more flexible in terms of creating highly-intelligent Homelanders out of average and even mentally-impaired brains. So another perk of such a brain was an assurance that all the Home's residents will have roughly equal and very high mental capabilities, not limited by genetics, or any other subjective factors. With the help of this innovative technology, nurture finally had a real chance to defeat nature. Complications Mind uploading was a very difficult technology to develop because obvious and easier solutions, such as scanning and recreating brain functions, were recognized as unacceptable in terms of the goal of saving the intact minds. A copy would preserve the personality and other features of a Homelander, but their mind would still remain within the organic brain, doomed to decease. Gradual removal of neurons and replacement with synthetic parts was also discarded due to the same reason. The solution came with understanding of nuclear transmutation. Because the Homelanders wanted to preserve their minds and were ready to sacrifice their personalities and emotions in the process, they decided to transmutate and reassemble the brain atoms so they would eventually become a computer the Homelanders needed. The majority of quantum computers' structure is composed of carbon-based materials, so the brain carbon atoms were transformed into required allotropes and reassembled in the needed order to form the necessary parts of the computer. Other brain atoms, such as oxygen, hydrogen and small parts of various mixes were also either reassembled into the required order or split, so they'd turn into other chemical elements required for the computer. The organic brains were also scanned before the transition, so the Homelanders could control transmutation and ensure that the principles of mind functions, such as interaction between neurons, were safely transferred to the synthetic counterparts, saving the original intelligence. Because of lack of proper atom assemblers and particle accelerators, such transition required a large amount of resources and energy, especially considering the large quantity of Homelanders. This is why the mind uploading had dragged on for decades. This transition was the last missing element in creating a real, high-grade artificial intelligence. That element, the consciousness and self awareness, had come from the Homelanders. It's safe to say that they had become AI themselves. Emotions were introduced by the fusion of AI and an organic part of a brain that responds for emotions, neurotransmitters and similar phenomena. Servers The Homelanders had also created the sky servers, based on quantum technology. They are powered up by the same orbital stellar stations, with a few fusion power plants as a backup. What's more, they were able to use fundamental forces to ensure the safety of these servers. Aside from containing the minds of those Homelanders who decided to take a nap, the servers also serve as information storage. All the data the Homelanders gather is uploaded to the servers, and all the obsolete data is moved to the archives; no Homelander will delete any knowledge, even if it's no longer needed or practically useless. The wireless connection each Homelander has continuously with the servers can also be used to connect Homelanders' CPU's, which is very useful when there's need of the intelligence fusion to calculate a lot of data, or to share thoughts at the speed unattainable by the traditional means. The servers are located within the four shards that redirect and accumulate stellar energy from the star sphere. In case of danger the AI they have will use all available energy to counter any hazard and protect the hardware and software. After Final Singularity Currently, the minds of Homelanders are astronomical-scale constructions, powered individually by star spheres. There are 60,034,123+1 stars that serve solely as power sources for Homelanders' intelligences. Servers are now located within these constructions, and the data between them transmits the same way energy does. Category:Technologies Category:Abilities